1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hospital garments. In particular, the invention relates to a hospital garment designed for patients recovering from breast augmentation surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hospitals, ordinary clothing is often too constrictive for patients about to receive treatment or recovering from treatment. For example, the tight sleeves of a shirt may interfere with a healthcare provider's ability to obtain an accurate pulse reading, or a thick sweater may muffle noises that a healthcare provider may be listening for with a stethoscope. In another example, a pair of jeans may put unnecessary strain on the leg of a patient recovering from knee surgery. To avoid these kinds of issues patients may wear a hospital gown in place of their regular clothes.
Hospital gowns typically are made of fabric (e.g., cotton) that can withstand repeated laundering in hot water and is fastened at the back with twill tape ties. Disposable hospital gowns may be made of paper or thin plastic, with paper or plastic ties. Hospital gowns are much thinner and looser than regular clothing, so patients are less likely to overheat. Patients wearing gowns are also less likely to be bothered by other clothing issues, such as uncomfortable clothing, having to keep multiple changes of clothing on hand, or removing clothing to use the toilet. The gown is significantly easier and more comfortable to move around in than street clothing.
Certain garments such as those described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0033517 to Scheberle are targeted for patients recovering from breast augmentation surgery. For example, Scheberle describes a garment having inner chambers capable of holding hot or cold therapy packs in the breast and abdominal regions.